


Block-Long Jealousy

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: So a sis was watching WNSD and got to the episode "Block-Long Hong Kong Horror" and.... Daph is 100% jealous that whole ep sns.But this time it's cute jealousy and not toxic jealousy like I'm used to seeing in the Scooby franchise.





	Block-Long Jealousy

"You're scowling Daphne."

"Am I? I can't think of a reason why."

Daph can taste the poison in her words but Velma doesn't recoil, instead gracing her with an eye-roll before taking a seat next to her. She examines the red head for a moment, trying not to laugh at the way she's biting her lip, before following her gaze. Nothing was quite as hilarious to her as Daphne being angry, mainly because she was the easiest to piss off.

Laughter vanishing from her throat.

Shaggy is several feet away, just casually leaning against the Mystery Machine and scratching Scooby's head. Leaning next to him is the lovely acrobat Mei, who incidentally forgot to turn off her heart eyes.

Her and Shag seem to be having a lively conversation but knowing her friend, they could be talking about anything from dog treats to rubber ducks.

Velma would say that it's nice to see Shag so relaxed after solving a mystery, normally he'd just beg the gang to head back to the hotel so he could go lay down and pop and aspirin. Not in that order obviously.

But the grim look on Daphne's face suggests so many things, things that prevent Velms from being happy for him.

For once, she doesn't have a thing to say.

The information she's just been whacked in the face with has given her whiplash.

Oddly enough, it's Daphne who breaks the silence with a soft sigh and then a laugh, "He's a nice person, i-it only makes sense that this girl would go all gaga for him in 0.2 seconds." Velma only nods, still trying to reprogram everything she knew about Daphne Blake with this simple tidbit. So simple yet it changes everything.

"You're in love with Shaggy?"

Velma wished somebody slapped her in the face for saying that out loud.

She'd ask Fred but there was no way he'd ever use violence on a girl; he was old fashioned like that.

Daphne lets out a little cough and Velms is floored at the sight of her going bright-red. So it wasn't just a wild assumption, wires weren't crossing in Velma's brain, this was every bit as real as the giant rubber duck sitting in the middle of the road.

The shock is shuffled to the back of her mind at the sound of a loud giggle, a little too loud to be genuine, coming from the pair leaning against the van.

This time, Daph groans and hides her face in her hair before leaning down and tucking her head on her knees.

"I'm so pathetic right? This girl hasn't done anything illegal and I've been nothing but catty to her. I'm supposed to be better than that." The whole statement is a bit muffled but Velma is able to make it out and nods, awkwardly patting her shoulder. This really is more Fred's area of expertise, not romance by any means of the word, but comforting is second nature to him.

Her first instinct when she walked up to Daphne was to mock her.

And even now the only things she can think to say are teasing words.

"H-"

Her voice cracks and she's so upset with herself.

"How long?"

Daphne doesn't bother to emerge from from her hair as she replies, "I'm sure this has been a  _"since forever"_  kinda thing. But I didn't notice it until it started getting this intense."

Velms gives out another series of pats before saying, "Daph that's not really an answer."

Exactly why is Velma trying so hard to get her to talk about it? No idea. Maybe being with Freddie every moment of the day has brushed off.

Daph lets out a whine before sitting back up again, the tears streaming down her cheeks throw Velma for an absolute loop.

She doesn't even bother to wipe them away, simply letting her mascara and eyeliner smudge, as she says, "Do you remember that vacation to Paris? And Shag and Scoob ended up in the Himalayas by mistake?"

Velma nodded, she had yet to let Shaggy forget the time he got on a cargo plane instead of a passenger one, it was almost impossible to make a mistake that huge.

"It was when I realized, or noticed or whatever, how much he means to me."

Neither of them say anything after that, Daphne needs the air to cry and Velma needs to recount every detail from that whole Yeti fiasco.

All Velma can do is stare at their lanky companion as he bashfully rubs the back of his neck. Mei is definitely not holding back on the flirtations now, resting a hand on his shoulder as she takes a step closer to him.

His cheeks are red, she can hear his voice crack from all the way over where they're sitting, and Daphne is in love with him.

All of those facts are spinning in succession in Velma's head and she keeps stating those details as fact so as to remind herself this isn't a dream.

And then she hears Daph sniffle before letting out a shaky gasp.

She turns her attention back to her and sees that she's biting her lip so as to hold back anything audible.

Although the red, puffy eyes definitely say it all.

Velma lets her go on, knowing Daphne would rather cry in silence right now instead of making a big scene.

But all it takes is a quick glance in their direction for Shaggy to see Daph's sorry state.

"Shit."

Daphne whispers under her breath as she leans down to wipe her eyes, mascara now decorating most of her right cheek.

Velms looks back toward the van only to see Shag walking towards them, Mei crossing her hands behind her back and looking down at her feet. She definitely wasn't sure what to think at the moment.

And poor Daphne was at a complete loss, having no clue what to do and only having a couple of seconds to look at Velma and plead for help before their giant friend was already kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey... Daph are alright?"

He speaks softly up at Daph and Velma is suddenly floored because she never realized so many things about Daphne Blake and now they all make so much sense.

Daphne lets out another shaky sigh before replying, "I-I...it's just- ... I'm still in shock. From the-...the dragon." She lets out a relieved breath when she finishes the sentence, clearly struggling to string words together.

Even then she's able to muddle together a somewhat believable lie, an almost impossible task for Daphne who was by far the worst liar in the gang.

Shaggy looks up at her for a second, brow furrowed, and he sends Velma a quick glance. Most likely wondering why she was just sitting there and staring at them without making any effort to comfort Daph. And then he remembered that this was Velma and her consoling skills stopped at shoulder pats.

Velms took his disappointed gaze as a sign that she could leave, not really sure if she could walk in a straight line. Processing all this information was blue-screening her mind.

Shaggy barely gave her a second glance as she stumbled over to the van.

Daph's sniffles demanding his utmost attention.

Her glassy eyes follow Velma before shooting them back down to him.

"Like, it's not real anymore Daphne..."He's caught off-guard by her grabbing onto his hand, as if afraid he's gonna follow Velma. He only needs to look at their joined hands for a second before he tightens the grip and continues, "Believe me, there are so many times I've had trouble reminding myself that something can't hurt me anymore."

Daphne nods, not even remotely affected by the giant, paper dragon that attacked them; although she was a little scared when it got close to hurting him.

But she would much rather let Shaggy think she was scared than let him know she was jealous; especially when she had no right to be.

As much as she wished it, Shaggy wasn't her's and she didn't have any business glaring at the girls that giggled a little too loudly at his jokes. They all needed something to take their minds off of fear, and if this helped Shaggy then by all means he should go for it.

And yet, more than anything Daphne wants to be able to hold onto his hand this tightly all the time. And she's not sure she could survive watching somebody else do it.

She knows there's a simple solution to her troubles.

She just needs to tell him.

But it can never seem to manifest anywhere beyond her thoughts; the mere idea of it escaping her lips seems impossible.

So all she can really do is cry and greedily squeeze his hand, knowing that a girl who is brave enough to outwardly care about him is watching.

Indeed that girl is watching, and she can see every fragment of the story weaving together. Yes, this Daphne girl is in love with Shaggy - rather obviously even though nobody else seems aware of it. But that's only half of a love story, Shaggy still has his half to add.

It's possible he's not even conscious of his feelings for Daphne, perhaps they don't effect him as strongly. But they are definitely there; in the way he looks at her and says her name - Mei can clearly see the way he tightens his grip on her hand.

She finds herself sighing, he really was very nice - a one in a million kinda guy.

But his story with Daphne was years in the making and Mei didn't want to be the one to run a dagger down their tapestry.

So she waves a goodbye to Fred and Velma before making her way down the street.

Leaving Shag to stroke his thumb across Daph's knuckle and let her get all of the tears out. Incidentally, he forgot to turn off his heart eyes.


End file.
